Overhead ceiling fans are suspended from ceilings or other overhead structures by downrods. Since ceiling heights are not uniform, it is customary for retail establishments catering to home builders and home improvement contractors to stock a large number of different length downrods.
Typical ceiling fan downrods are relatively long, slender, tubular items which are difficult to display due to the height required to display them properly and their instability when placed upright. If not displayed in an upright position, the items can not be optimally viewed and must be secured to prevent them from rolling. Also, when displayed horizontally, the downrods' narrow profile can interfere with consumers being able to readily identify which product is best suited for their needs and an excessive amount of floor space would be required. If the display area is high off the floor, then consumers may not be able to identify the products or the customer may find it necessary to remove the downrod to identify adaptability. Items such as fan extension downrods can also be difficult to load into and remove from a shelving space, especially if displayed horizontally, due to their length and the potential for rolling.
There are many variations in the length of downrods which gives rise to the need to display the downrods with distinguishing identification in a manner giving the self service customer access to the downrods in a point of purchase display.
Prior freestanding displays are inadequate in accommodating differing heights of downrods and take up excessive floor space. There is a need for a point of purchase display which addresses the shortcomings of the prior fan downrod point of purchase displays.